Star Gazer's Thoughts
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Simba and Nala watch the stars after a long day of fun and adventure. Simba couldn’t help but wonder what are his feelings are for his best friend. He heard his parents talking about him being betroth to someone but he couldn’t help but wonder if it's Nal


**Arashi: I was watching Lion King the other day and I felt the urge to write a story about Simba and Nala. This about their cub hood before Mufasa got killed by Scar. **

**Sayen: Arashi doesn't own Lion King or the Song could it be.**

_*Song lyrics*_

Summary: Simba and Nala watch the stars after a long day of fun and adventure. Simba couldn't help but wonder what are his feelings are for his best friend. He heard his parents talking about him being betroth to someone but he couldn't help but wonder if it could be Nala.

________________________________________________________________________

Star Gazer's Thoughts.

Lying on the cool green grass on the savannah under the night sky, a small golden cub let out a soft sigh. Next to the cub was another cub with tan fur that seems to shine in the moon light. Her blue green eyes shine with happiness seeing the stars before bed.

Turning her head to her companion, she asks quietly, "Simba you think our parents are going to let us do this again."

Simba smile at his friend for a moment hearing their parents talking in a distance. He heard a few words about him. "To have Simba betroth now and once of age he'll take her as his mate." He got confuse for a moment at this and didn't let it show.

'Why do I need a mate when I have Nala?' He muses to himself. This startles the young cub for a moment. Why did his best friend come to mind? Strange heat forms in his cheeks confuse the cub. He felt his ear being bitten causing him to look up at the eyes of Nala above him.

His red eyes subconsciously soften as they lay on her. 'She does look cute in the moonlight.' He shook his head before glaring at her for a moment.

He snaps at her, "What was that for, Nala?"

Growling deep in her throat angrily, she glare at the cub beside her. He gave her a sheepish smile while thinking how cute she looks when she's angry. "You didn't answer my question, Simba."

Looking sheepishly, Simba ask. "Can you repeat the question, Nala?"

Rolling her eyes, Nala repeated the question. "Do you think our parents will let us do this again?"Simba thought about it for a moment before replying. "May be if we ask them nicely about it and don't cause trouble."

Nala smile at the sky when suddenly a shooting star streaks the night sky. She pokes his shoulder, telling him excitedly. "Simba look up at the sky! There is a shooting star!" _*I know we've been friends foreverBut now I think I'm feeling something totally newAnd after all this time I opened up my eyesNow I see you were always with me_

_[Chorus]Could it be you & INever imaginedCould it be suddenly I'm fallin' for youCould it be you were right here beside me and I never knewCould it be that it's true It's you and it's you*_

Simba stare at the star making his wish. 'I wish to have Nala in my life no matter what happens. She means the world to me and is my best friend in the whole world. If I could choose anyone to be my mate…it would be her.'

Opening his eyes he watches the stars once more. The cub turn to his side to watch as the female had her eyes close. The wind flow through the savannah causing the girl cub to shiver and move closer to simba's side. His heart stops slightly but begins with a new tempo with her's.

With wonder, he felt his paw want touch the soft yet familiar fur. His playmate since they been babies despite the other cubs in the pride. She knew his dreams a lot more then anyone else. To be a great and kind king that rules the pride lands. His heart, a deeper part of him knew belongs to the girl cub besides him.

He found it kind of funny that she stood by his side with all the mischief they get in to. He never thought about his future after be coming king of pride rock. He knew one day he would have to take a mate. He would need a perfect queen that will stand by his side to rule over the pride lands.

_*It's kinda funny you were always nearBut who would ever thought we'd end up hereAnd every time I need you, you've been there for meNow it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_[Chorus]'Cause today is the start of the rest of our livesI can see it in your eyesand it's real, and it's trueit's just me and youcould it be that it's you[Chorus] *_

As he closes his eyes, Simba thought to himself. 'Nala would make the perfect queen to rule by my side. We are friends till the end. May be one day in the future we can be more.' The young cub place his head besides Nala's as he curl around her to keep her warm.

The girl cub snuggles closer in her sleep as their tails twine around the other. That's how their parents found them several minutes later. Fast asleep with their breathing in sync, their mothers awe at the sight before picking up their cub to head home for the night. Mufasa smile for a moment before following his mate.

He softly mutters in the night sky, "Could it be they make the wonderful King and Queen in the future? Hm…they do look cute together now but they will be great rulers of the pride lands when it is time."__________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Please read and review. This is my first Lion King Fic.**


End file.
